Can I Get A Cup Of Coffee?
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Even Shawn Michaels needs a little pick me up after a long flight.


Shawn grabbed his bag and got off the plane. He yawned as he looked at his good friend Hunter.

"well come on we have to get to Vince's meeting." Hunter said.

"hold on, I'm going to Starbucks." Shawn said.

"Shawn we have to go now." Hunter said.

"it will only take a second." Shawn said as he walked into Starbucks.

Shawn saw there were only two people in line so he stood behind them.

"I told Hunter it would only take a second." Shawn said with a smile.

He waited for the other two to get what they wanted before he could order.

"what can I get you sir?"

"a cup of coffee to go." Shawn said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I'm sorry we don't have anymore coffee."

"oh okay." Shawn said walking out of Starbucks and started towards Dunkin' Donuts.

"where's your coffee?" Hunter asked.

"Starbucks didn't have any." Shawn said.

Luckily no one was in like at Dunkin' Donuts so Shawn went straight to the counter and looked at the cashier.

"what can I get you?"

Shawn was about to answer but Lilian Garcia came up to him.

"hey Shawn." Lilian said with a smile.

"hey Lil." Shawn said.

"I'm so tired, do you know what Vince's meeting is about?" Lilian asked.

"no and I'll buy you some coffee." Shawn said.

"really? Thanks." Lilian said.

"uh…there's only enough for one cup."

"Lilian can have it." Shawn said.

"are you sure?" Lilian asked.

"yep." Shawn said giving Lilian said the coffee cup and paid the cashier.

"thanks Shawn." Lilian said as she walked out of Dunkin' Donuts with Shawn.

Shawn smiled and stood next to Hunter.

"do you know if there's any other place I can get coffee?" Shawn asked.

"yeah there is but Shawn we have to go." Hunter said.

"hold on, it will only take a second." Shawn said as he walked off.

"that's what you said before!" Hunter yelled.

Shawn went into a coffee place and there was a long line. He waited patiently and thank god this place had fresh, hot coffee.

"I need a cup of coffee." Shawn asked.

Once he got his cup he started walking back to Hunter but tripped and spilled it all over the floor.

"oh bad word it!" Shawn yelled as he got up.

He went back to the coffee place but it was closed.

"but I need coffee." Shawn moaned as he looked through the store window.

He then saw a man in there and banged on the window.

"Hey I need coffee! Don't walk away…hey! I can see you, open up!" Shawn yelled.

"we are closed!"

"NO!" Shawn yelled as he grabbed a chair and threw it through the glass window.

He climbed into it and got coffee for free then with a smile he put his cup to his lips, about to drink his coffee but airport security came and took him into a room after throwing away his precious coffee.

"now sir, why did you break that window?" the man asked as he put a cup down on the table.

Shawn looked at the cup filled with a dark liquid. He could smell the beautiful aroma of the yummy drink and he just had to have it.

"is that coffee?" Shawn asked.

"answer my question."

"answer my question first." Shawn said.

"yes it is coffee and it has a hazelnut flavor and you can't have it." the man said as he taunted Shawn.

"give it to me or else." Shawn warned.

"no."

"give me the coffee!" Shawn demanded as he stood up.

"sit down!"

Shawn looked from the man to the coffee then back to the man.

"god please forgive me for this." Shawn said.

He then gave the man the sweet chin music and grabbed the cup before he ran out of the room.

"get him!"

Shawn continued running until he saw Hunter.

"look I got coffee." Shawn said with a goofy smile.

"well it's about time. Vince is going to kill us." Hunter said.

Hunter watched as Shawn finally got to drink his coffee.

"I feel so much better now." Shawn said with a dreamy look on his face.

"good now lets…" Hunter started but was interrupted.

"there he is!" the man yelled as he held his jaw and many security guys attacked Shawn and handcuffed him.

"Shawn what did you do?" Hunter asked.

"mmm coffee." Shawn said as the officers took him away.

Hunter shook his head and chuckled.

"he sure is crazy before he has his morning cup of coffee." Hunter said as he followed the officers.

THE END

**I hope you liked it and please review. :)**


End file.
